


Benreys first Christmas

by Gaugedied



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Confessions, Crying, HLVRAI, Holiday, M/M, They do be gay though, frenrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaugedied/pseuds/Gaugedied
Summary: Uahsgagahsgsg, okay so basically its a frenrey Christmas. There's a Christmas party at gordons house and since benreys never experienced something like that, gordon makes sure he has the best Christmas ever and it brings up a lot of emotions for benrey and they both have an emotional moment ajshahhs. This is my first fic in a while so its really bad.BTW this was written entirely because of the hlvrai discord I'm in ajshshsh.
Relationships: Frenrey - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Benreys first Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this fic went WAYYYYY off track so I apologize about that. Its also 1 am so there's probably lots of spelling errors. I apologize for how fast it is and for how much info is packed into it. It should've been longer in my opinion

December 24th, 11:07pm 

"Finally put him to sleep?" Benrey look up from his switch, seeing gordon walking out of Joshua's room. "Yeah" gordon sat next to benrey and let his head hang over the top of the couch. "Took five dr.suess books and a white noise machine, but yeah, knocked out cold" 

Benrey held out his fist for a fist bump and gordon accepted, knocking his knuckles against benreys in triumph.   
"So Christmas is tomorrow" gordon raised his head to talk to benrey properly "Uh huh" 

"Its kind of a special day" gordon pushed. "Yup, have lived through a many of Christmases" he paused for a second, gordon had thought this whole time this might be benreys first Christmas. "Wait really?" 

"Yeah bro, I mean, spent them at research lab gettin -sperimented on but, yah know, it was still Christmas" benrey got quiet during the lab part, just the mention of it probably brought up old trauma he didn't like to think about. "But, you've never had a "normal" Christmas? You know, opening presents by the tree with your family, and- and I don't know sitting round the table for Christmas dinner...you know normal Christmas shit?" Gordon couldn't help but feel sad at the thought of benrey not being able to experience that, of course unless he participated in a different holiday during this season but that didn't seem to be the case. 

"Ya nah, didn't exactly have a "family" to experience that with, no Christmas for benny boy" an uncomfortable silence fell over the two of them. Benrey sensed gordons uneasiness and decided to try and fix it. 

"I mean sometimes they'd let me have longer breaks but that was it haha" that didn't fix how gordon was feeling. "You're telling me you basically lived in a lab your whole life?" Gordon put his hand on benreys shoulder. "Uh yeah, until like a year ago when I got the security job at black mesa" benrey looked back down at his game. "Oh no that doesn't sit right with me, tomorrow I'm making sure you have the BEST Christmas ever" benrey smiled and almosy had to hold back tears, gordon had no idea how much that meant to him. He went back to playing his game. "Can't wait to see what you do." 

\---------

December 25th, 8:05pm 

Benrey didn't really have much hope for today. He thought it would be similar to just any other day but maybe he would see more people. more of gordons family who he had to restrain from going absolutely crazy on (lots of middle aged white people who don't respect gordons pronouns and shit like that), and maybe he would see the science team, maybe tommy would bring Sunkist who he could sneak food he didn't like, but no, it was so much better than that.

During gift opening, He loved to watch Joshua's face as he opened a gift and it was exactly what he asked for. He also loved to watch as gordon opened the gifts benrey had gotten him, although when he opened the framed picture of his feet, he didn't seem to appreciate it as much as benrey had hoped. What benrey really didn't expect was to receive a ps5 that he had briefly mentioned after his ps3 had almost blown up. 

When people finally started to arrive, he watched all of the unique individuals walk through the door. Benrey immediately got reads on all of them with just a brief conversation, seeing if they were cool or not. Most of them were okay, others not so much. And when the science team arrived benrey couldn't have been more ecstatic. Coomer wore a typical ugly sweater with some khaki pants, bubby wore a similar outfit (obviously only wore it because coomer convinced him to), and tommy wore a Santa hat with a beautiful tuxedo, made benrey self-conscious in his Hoodie and basket ball shorts...should he have worn something fancy??

Benrey honestly had one of the best days of his life. Gordon made sure he was always comfortable and that he didn't get stuck alone with gordons family, knowing how awkward that could end up. Tommy was constantly checking up on him, knowing how hard a first family gathering could be. Benrey overall was just happy, he liked listening to gordons storys of black mesa that he had to make up cause the government threatened him if he tried to reveal anything that actually happend. He was so overwhelmed with emotion at the end of the day and was thankful when gordon pulled him into their shared room to check up on him himself. 

"So, how are you doing? With this party and all." Gordon sat them both on the bed. "Good good, although your aunt is very pushy, tommy had to intervene some conversations" benrey gave a lighthearted smile. "Yeah she can be like that, but otherwise you're doing okay? I know this can be kinda stressful, ive had to deal with it a couple times" "Yeah, yup, good."

Gordon smiled and stood up, "well good, ill be heading back into the madness. You can stay in here for a bit if you want" gordon started to walk out but benrey grabbed his hand before he could. He looked down at his hand then at benrey. "You sure your okay dude?" Gordon said kinda worried. "Huh? Oh yeah, uh just wanted to say thank- thank you" 

Gordon sat next to benrey again. "Oh? Thanks for what?" Benreys eyes met gordons before he looked away again. " jus- wanted to say thank you for today, you know. I said yesterday that I- I never experienced this and...you've made it a very easy, and I uhm it means a lot" benrey paused for a second, gordon waited for him to finish. "You welcomed me to your home and shit and I uh... appreciate...it. I just love you a lot and what you've done for me, even after I uh tried to 360 no scope you" benrey started to get a bit choked up. He's never really been cared for like this and it meant a lot to him, especially after experiencing what he did in the lab, it feels nice. 

"Just, thank you, for all of it" benrey wiped away some tears from his face. "What is this baby shit" he laughed. Gordon chuckled and put his hand over benreys that had been resting on the bed. "Wow I, I don't even know what to say. I uh never expected something that sweet to come out of your mouth" gordon joked which made benrey laugh. "No but in all seriousness benrey, you are ABSOLUTELY welcome, I am always here to make sure you're comfortable and happy, thats my job as your partner and it makes me so incredibly sad that you weren't treated good sooner" they both pause, soaking up the emotion in the room. "And benrey you have no idea how impossibly happy you make me, I am so thankful to have you here with me and Josh, you bring nothing but joy to our lives and I love you so much too." 

It was gordons turn to start crying now. 

Benrey smiled and cupped gordons cheek with his hand. No more words were spoken, both of them to choked up to talk. Gordon pulled benrey onto his lap and they had a much needed hug. 

Benrey was incredibly happy to just be in the arms of someone he cared so deeply about. He rested his face on gordons shoulder. Gordon didn't mind when he felt his shoulder getting wet, he couldn't care about anything else but benrey right now. 

\--

It was a couple moments before gordon spoke up again, both of them having composed them selves a bit. "Hey, people might start wondering where we are, maybe we should head back out" gordon gently rubbed benreys back as he sat up a bit. "Yeah, yeah, let's go back out" benrey stood up, took gordons hand and they both headed back out into the madness.

**Author's Note:**

> AKSHSGSGSGSY if you actually made it to the end then congrats, I love you/p. But no seriously this is my first fic in a while so I apologize. There's also lots of things that don't make sense in my opinion but what ever I'm tired. This fic should've been a lot longer tbh, its just so much information, and it goes way to fast in my opinion but whatever lol. I guess I just need to keep practicing.


End file.
